memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 3/Stop Helen
(Wrigley IV, surface) Helen is walking through the crowds in the market when she's seen by Prue who tries to stop her but she walks away into a cavern Prue looks worried and presses a small device in her purse. (Space) The Enterprise approaches Wrigley IV after getting through the dampening field and enters orbit around the planet that was nearly destroyed during the Borg invasion. (Main bridge, red alert) We're entering standard orbit around the planet now Ensign Johansson says as she turns to Captains Martin and Kira. All right me and Typhuss are heading down to the surface to stop Helen, Commander Benson you've got the bridge Captain Martin says as he and Typhuss enter the turbolift. (Planet surface) Transporter beam shimmers as Captain Martin and Captain Kira materialized wearing civilian clothes. All right I've got her bio-readings this way John says as he points to the market area. Both him and Typhuss head to the square. They meet up with Prue. Typhuss hey little bro Prue says as she hugs Typhuss. Hi, did you see Helen says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. Yeah she when to that cavern over there Typhuss she's not feeling well Prue says as she looks at both Typhuss and John. We've got this Prue don't worry John says as him and Typhuss walk into the cavern. (Cavern) Both Typhuss and John are walking through it searching for Helen. So Typhuss answer this question were you and Helen a item? John asked his buddy as their searching for her. In 2370, Helen and I went on vacation with each other to Risa, I slept with Helen says Typhuss as he looks at John. My sister in 2371 dumped me on Risa because I wouldn't have a vacation because of the search I was conducting when I was told by Starfleet that you went missing John say as he looks at Typhuss. Then they hear crying and screaming. Shh do you hear something Typhuss? John asked as he turns to Typhuss. Yeah, its Helen says Typhuss as he looks at John. They move in slowly as to not spook her. Who's there hello I've got a gun stay away from me Helen says as she's pointing her gun at where Typhuss and John are at. Helen, its Typhuss says Typhuss as he steps into Helen's view. Typhuss what the hell are you doing John says as he's aiming his phaser at Helen. Typhuss no its not true you're just a Borg drone wanting to snap my neck Helen says as she fires a shot at the two Captains. Doctor Magnus we're not you've been infected with a psychotropic substance you're halluncating Captain Martin says as he's pointing his phaser at Helen. Helen, we have been friends for 31 years, I trust you, I'm asking you to trust me now, put the gun down says Typhuss as he looks at Helen. No its not true I'm worthless to you Typhuss you left and never came back Helen says as she looks at Typhuss and starts moving the gun to her head. No Helen Typhuss would never leave you and never think that your worthless Captain Martin says as he's still aiming his phaser at her. Then a transporter beam shimmers and a med kit dematerializes as Captain Martin gets the medical kit and nods at Typhuss and stuns Helen with his MACO phaser pistol before she could shoot herself or Typhuss. (USS Enterprise, sickbay) Helen wakes up in a biobed as Doctor Crusher walks over to Doctor Magnus scanning her with the medical tricorder. Ah, you're awake Doctor Magnus Doctor Crusher says as she looks at her. Helen looks around the sickbay. I'm on board the Enterprise the flagship of the Federation fleet Helen says as she looks at Doctor Crusher then holds her head. Oh man I got a killer headache Helen says as Typhuss walks into sickbay. Helen, how are you feeling? asked Typhuss as he looks at Helen. I'm fine, Typhuss, look I'm sorry I tried to shoot you or Captain Martin Helen says as she looks at her friend Typhuss. I forgive you, Helen, I'm gald you are all right and you were saying some crazy things to me says Typhuss as he looks at Helen. She looks at him. Half the stuff I don't even remember saying Helen says as she's drinking some water because of her throat being dry. I'm sorry I haven't been around lately, Helen says Typhuss as he looks at Helen. Helen shakes her head. Its all right Typhuss, I know you're out there defending the Federation from the Xindi-Suliban Alliance Helen says as she smiles at Typhuss. Well it looks like I will be on Earth for a few weeks says Typhuss as he looks at Helen. Helen smiles at her friend. All right Typhuss visiting hours are over she needs her rest Doctor Crusher says as she walks over to the biobed. Typhuss leaves sickbay.